As Lovers Go
by Riana Bay
Summary: Song Fic to Dashboard Confessional's "As Lovers Go"Oneshot. James looks back and remembers the day Lily finally agreed to go out with him.


**Disclaimer: The song, As Lovers Go, belongs to Dashboard Confessional. Lily, James, and everything you recognize from Hogwarts belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. Please don't sue me?**

**A/N: Just a short songfic that came to me.. Nothing special.. James looks back and remembers the day Lily finally agreed to date him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James glanced into his bedroom and grinned the smile of a contented man. His wife of nearly two years, Lily, was rocking their newborn son, Harry, to sleep. They were so happy, settled into their comfortable house in Godric's Hollow, despite the fact that they were in hiding.James chuckled gently as he remembered a time when things weren't so comfortable between them. He must have asked her out a hundred times before she actually said yes, and he remembered the day clearly.

**She said "I've gotta be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
**

**And I said "you must be mistaken,  
Cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real"  
**

**She said "you gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for...some kind of easy mind?"  
**

**You've got wits...you've got looks,  
You've got passion but I swear that you've got me all wrong.**

He had been lounging outside on a Saturday in his 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lounging was one of his favorite pastimes that year, as he was a thinker, and there had been so much to think about: his Quidditch team, to which he was the captain of, the rise of some new still un-named dark lord, Lily, the way Peter was becoming dark and secretive, Lily, what he and Sirius would do to Snape for making fun of Lily, Lily, N.E.W.T.S, his career, Lily.. The list went on. He'd turned to the written word that year for solace and peace of mind, keeping a journal, so it was easier to sort out his thoughts. This particular Saturday, he was making a list as Lily walked past with her friends. He watched her walking towards a sunset in awe, for it looked like a scene out of one of those muggle contraptions called "movies". Sirius was crazy about those damned things.

"Evans!" he remembered calling out, smiling at her in what he hoped was a non-conceited way. She always told him he was conceited, and he was desperately trying to change her opinion.

Lily had rolled her eyes and told her friends she would catch up with them later; It was about time Potter left her alone, so she politely went up to him and explained that he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell for a date and that he was wasting his time.

"Ah, Evans," James had said, looking her in the eye. "I know this is right, just a date. Prove me wrong."

Lily had laughed, the tinkling sound like a bell that had James's heart dancing.

"I'm not one of those girls who would do anything for a good tumble with the Quidditch captain. Although, I guess if I were, you wouldn't be so determined, huh?"

**All wrong.  
All wrong.  
But you got me...**

"That's not how it is," James had explained, the realization that that was what she really thought dawning on him. "It's so different."

"Yes, I've been told that before, by every jerk in this bloody school." Lily turned to leave, but James recognized his chance. His only chance.

"I won't be like them, I promise. I'll be so much more."

**I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.**

"No."

"Evans!" James started to run his fingers through his hair, then stopped when he remembered how it annoyed her. "Open your eyes, will you? I'm trying to be someone you deserve. I'd spoil you, anything you want. Just give me a chance. It's that easy."

**  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is telling me 'whats the sense in waiting?'**

She turned, and for the first time in years her eyes weren't full of annoyance. They were sincere.

"I don't want to be spoiled or pampered," she said seriously. "Just treated like a human. Stop begging, it's not flattering. Why does it have to be me? There's plenty of girls who would go out with you, and at least they can stand you." She was putting her sarcastic front back up, as she had noticed just how serious the discussion had become and it made her nervous.

He put an arm on her shoulder to keep her from leaving.

"It's always been you. Only you."

"Leave me alone, Potter." But her eyes weren't cold, they were scared.

**And I said "I've gotta be honest  
_I've been waiting for you all my life_."  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane,  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side**.

James had never seen Lily scared. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, she had faced numerous beasts in front of him with an excited and determined air, refusing to fail. Why did he scare her?

"What are you afraid of, Lily?" She blinked- he hadn't called her Evans. He continued. "You're a Gryffindor, and braver than most, but you're hesitating. Come out with me tonight."

**You've got wits...you've got looks,  
You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?**

Lily frowned slightly, as if thinking.

"Potter... James... fine. Tonight. Just don't ask me anymore. Ever." With that, she turned and stalked back up to the castle, the rest of the sun setting completely behind the Astronomy Tower as she stalked by.

**Tonight.  
Tonight.  
But you've got me...**

Looking back now, James would always remember the way her school robes had breezed around her on her way back to the castle that night, the night they had their first date. He would always remember the way her wedding dress, traditionally white, had fluttered about her as they danced to the first song at their wedding. He would always remember the way she was smiling when she told him she was pregnant.

**I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is telling me "what's the sense in waiting?"  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is telling me "what's the sense in waiting?"**

Lily had been watching sleeping Harry's face, but she looked up when she felt her husband's presence. The smile she gave him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He would always protect her, and Harry, until the day he died. He was worried, of course, about the wizard that was after his son, but when looking in at his lovely little family, he honestly didn't believe that anything bad would happen to them.


End file.
